


The Bassist

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, bassist!phil, fanboy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Phil is the shy bassist in Dan's favorite band.





	1. The Bassist

The bassist. The beautiful bassist is the one that caught the eye of the brown-haired boy. He is quiet, normally staying out of the spotlight even on stage. He is incredibly shy, never talking during interviews or on stage. He would sing lowly for the harmonies and play his bass but other than that, he was quiet and content.

They were a small band, with not more than 500,000 subscribers on YouTube. It was nice for the band because they didn't have an overwhelmingly huge fan base, which meant no spending extra money on security when going on small tours around the UK. Their music is mellow but had some upbeat jams as well.

Dan is one of the fans of the band, Monochrome Rainbows, one of the longest as well. The band has been together for three years and Dan has known about them since practically the beginning. He had discovered their YouTube channel when scouring YouTube for some good music. They only had one video posted at the time. It was a cover of Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco and Dan subscribed immediately, not caring about the awful quality of the video. He had gone to see them twice in the past at huge YouTube conventions with acts before and after them and way too many people around him. Though he found out that they were touring around the UK, he figured he could take one night away from his constant revising that came with Uni.

Dan fell in love with the bassist, Phil Lester, the moment he first saw the black-haired boy. In videos, he was always off to the side, almost out of shot though Dan would always fixate his eyes on the shy boy. Dan had only heard him speak a couple of times, normally small words, or words of agreement. Words like, "Yes." "Come to our gig." "Music is cool." Dan knows he has a strong northern accent which always made him laugh. The rest of the band consisted of lead singer Dodie Clark, guitarist PJ Liguori, and drummer Chris Kendall. Though everyone in the band is extremely talented, Phil was always his favorite. Though Dodie at times made him question his sexuality.

The night of the concert was slowly creeping up on Dan. He was buried in Uni coursework which he of course has put off until last minute. But the new Monochrome Rainbow tour behind the scenes video was ten times more important and interesting. He watches as PJ takes him around the tour bus and the venue they would play at that night. Dan's heart fluttered as PJ shows Phil for an all of two seconds, before Phil notices and places his hand over the camera lens. Dan couldn't wait to see them up close. He always stood quite far back, hating people crowding around him, but he figured this concert wouldn't have an overwhelming amount of people, so he'd try and make it as close as he could. After that, he then decides that he should pick out his clothes for the impending concert.

"Shouldn't you, you know, actually do your coursework?" Asks Dan's roommate who seemed to finish all their work and is now watching Netflix.

"You just don't understand the procrastinating lifestyle." His roommate rolls his eyes.

"How are you even passing?" Dan chuckles.

"Why are you worrying about me? I'll get it done at some point." Dan says going through his small closet to find something decent to wear. His roommate shakes his head before returning to his show. Dan finally picks something out that he wouldn't be embarrassed of just in case Phil Lester saw him. Dan continues to slowly complete his coursework only dreaming of what the next night will bring him.

The next day came with a bundle of nerves. Dan had made sure his hair was perfectly done, his phone was fully charged, and barely payed any attention to any of his lectures because the excitement of the concert whisking him away into dream land. Dan left the university campus as soon as he finished his last class of the day to camp out for a spot right up front. By the time, he got there it was almost five thirty pm. The concert didn't start till seven. Dan was partially convinced not even the band themselves were here this early.  Within the next hour, more fans started to show up and Dan was let into the venue. He hurries to the front, stage right where Phil normally stood. As more people started to enter, however, Dan was pushed to a little father back. He didn't mind, he was still close and his height really gave him an advantage. He looks around, most of the venue with trying to be artsy teenagers, annoyed parents, and only a few people that looked about Dan's age.

Dan screams as the lights go down and the band comes onstage, starting to sing one of their well-known songs. Dan sways along, recording it on his phone, and singing the song, enjoying the euphoria that the concert brings him. It was bliss, especially when his never-ending Uni coursework never seemed to dissipate and only seemed to gradually increase. It was a nice break, listening to Dodie's nice voices and Chris' enthusiastic drum solos. Every time Dan saw Monochrome Rainbows live, it only made him love them more, which seemed impossible. Though every time he saw them in concert, they always had a different energy. When seeing them with a bunch of other people, it seemed like they were more tired and were forced to act excited. Here, Dan experienced the true excitement and energy coming from the band.

Dan looks away from Dodie, who looked incredibly beautiful, Dan had to admit, to look at his one true love, the bass player. Phil was hidden playing out of the shadows. His mouth was dangerous close to the microphone as he sings the backup vocals, Dan wishes he was the microphone. His fingers skillfully played the notes that made the rhythm. Dan heart swells as the song ends and he steps into the shadows, a new song starting. Dan recognized it immediately, Phil once stated it was his favorite song to play. It was an old Muse song, that Dan couldn't place the name of, but he strongly loved their cover of it, especially sung live. Phil gets out of the shadows, his fringe covering his eyes. Dan looks him up and down. Phil was wearing a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans. Dan was trying to not drool because of Phil's hotness. He notices a small smile overcomes Phil's face as he looks down at his bass. Dan wondered why this song was Phil's favorite, he didn't have a huge part in it. PJ sung most of the song and all he did was play his bass. Though Dan enjoyed seeing Phil's happy expression in the heat of the moment.

After the song was finished, Chris starts to talk. "Hey everyone. Enjoying the show so far?" The crowd shouts. "Good, good."

"Well we are Monochrome Rainbows." PJ adds. "I'm Peej."

"Chris."

"Phil." Dan's heart skips a beat after hearing that northern accent.

"And I'm Dodie. I hope you enjoy the show. We have some good songs planned out."

"Yeah and a couple surprises." Chris says. PJ walks over to him and hits his arm lightly. Dan laughs, knowing that will only be fuel to the fanfiction he will see posted later tonight.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that. Dodie, he ruined it. Can we kick him out yet?" PJ whines.

"Nope." Dan noticed Phil laughing quietly. Dan smiles and takes a picture of Phil.

The next song soon starts, another original song which Dan knew was written by Phil. It was Dan's favorite song. Not only because it was written by his favorite person, but because he related to it. It was about how in a room full of people, you could never feel so alone. It was written soon after Phil was forced into the band, one of the earlier songs. Dan sometimes wondered if Phil even liked the band. He knew Phil didn't like the spotlight or the screaming of a hundred fans in a room, but did he like performing at all? Dan could only wonder his mental state through this.

It was during a small break when the band was setting up for the next song when Dan got a surge of confidence. He screamed out, "I LOVE YOU, PHIL LESTER!" over the deafening teenage screams. Being a male and being incredibly tall and close to the stage, Phil could easily identify who said it. Phil walks out from the shadows and looks directly at Dan. Dan's puts his hand over his mouth and his whole body started to shake. Phil smiles.

"I love you too, gum drop. Glad it's mutual." Dan doesn't have time to reply before Phil walks back into the shadows. Dan quickly checks his phone to make sure he got a video of it, which he did. Dan decided from then on, he could die happily. Phil had admitted his love for him and that's all he could ask for.

By the ninth song, Dan's voice was already a mess. His voice was sore, feet aching, and phone battery deteriorating quickly. Though he was having the time of his life. They had sung all his favorites so far, all of them upbeat. Until that ninth song. The ninth song, normally sung by PJ was a heartbreaking song that always got to Dan. He didn't listen to it often, but if he needed a cry, he would. It was called _Hammock._ It was about how even if you accomplish everything you wanted to accomplish, you never accomplish anything. That's when Dan started to become confused; especially when Phil didn't step in the spotlight, like he always did after the song. Phil goes and whispers something to PJ, then he switched out his bass for an acoustic guitar. Dan's heart was beating erratically.

"Hi, this is _Hammock._ It is a song about trying to follow your dreams." Dan's whole body was shaking, much like Phil's was. Phil never liked to sing, especially a solo. He didn't think he had a nice singing voice, he didn't even think he was a good bass player. He always thought no one noticed him because he made himself like that, though the tall brown haired boy noticed him and loves him and that was enough to affirm him that he can play, even if he doesn't think so himself. Phil loved this song, though he didn't write it, he completely related and if there was any song he wanted to lose his solo virginity to, it would be _Hammock._ "I…um… This is my first time singing alone, so let's see how this goes." Phil begins to play the opening chords, already Dan had tears in his eyes. Phil's untraditionally good singing voice gave a whole new feel to the song. It gave it a more raw, emotional feeling that made Dan's eyes fill up with tears. Dan noticed how Phil's body was shaking, how he wasn't looking at the audience, and out of his closed eyes there were small tears. Dan wanted to hug him, protect him, and never let him go. When the song ends, silence fills the venue before Dan screams very loudly. Tears were springing out of his eyes like a waterfall and Phil steps back into the shadows. Chris steps away from his drum kit and goes over to Phil and gives him a hug. Soon the others do too. The audience screams fill the room.

They carry on with the concert after that, singing both covers and original songs. "This is our last song. Uh, it's a throwback to our first video, if any of you have seen that cringe fest. This has been such a fun concert, you all are great. All right, this is Miss. Jackson." Chris says and Dodie starts to play the song on her ukulele.

Dan smiles, a huge one and the memories flood back to him. The feeling that he has seen this band grow from a measly hundred subscribers to 500,000. He couldn't believe how far them come and even though he wanted them to be his forever, he needed to let the band to gain popularity. They deserve it. He couldn't protect them forever, Dan realized that. But they were too good for the world, way too pure. Dan looks around at all the hyperactive teenagers and annoyed parents, then he looks at himself. He liked his place right there. Sure, he has no idea what he wants to do with his life and the fear of his major getting him nowhere were always present, but right there, nothing mattered. He could live in the moment, just for that moment. The band allowed him to do so. That's why he decided to wait outside on that semi-freezing night with about six other people consisting of; an annoyed mum and her teenage daughter, two teenage girls, a gay couple, and a girl no younger than Dan.

"Hey." The girl says, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Hi." Dan says monotonously.

"That concert was great." Dan stuffs his hands in his coat pockets.

"Mm. Who's your favorite member?" She laughs.

"PJ." Of course, he is, Dan thinks. "Yours?"

"Phil." The girl laughs. "What's funny?"

"His whole shy act bothers me." Dan balls up his fists.

"It's not an act, you saw him tonight, he was obviously emotional."

"And you don't think that happens at every concert? Stop being so naïve. He is a performer, it's all an act." Dan scoffs and walks away, hoping now more than ever the band comes out soon.

Dan couldn't believe his eyes when the stage door opened and a messy haired PJ comes out with a camera. "Hey look some friends waited for us. Say hi, guys." Everyone responds hi PJ. "I'll get the rest of the band and we can have a little meet and greet, yes?" Dan cheers especially loud.

PJ walks back into the door. "Guys, we have fans outside." Chris groans.

"But, I'm so tired." Dodie hits Chris' arm.

"They waited for us." Dodie replies. "Look even Phil is going." She says, referring to a reluctant Phil who is putting on his jacket.

"They are our fans, dude." Phil says, really just wanting to see if the brown-haired boy from the crowd was out there. He was the only fan to ever scream directly to Phil. Most fans would shout, "I love you Dodie." But never Phil.

The four walk out, greeted by quiet screams from the small group. Dan started to shake. The band he had only dreamt of meeting was so close to him. And there was Phil, looking so perfect. "Hi guys. Thanks for waiting in this cold weather." The girl that Dan talked to approached them first, trying to flirt with PJ as they get a picture. She talks to them for a long while. At one point, he makes eye contact with Phil and almost faints. Dan let everyone go before him, he didn't mind. He didn't want to hold everyone up with his incredibly long speech he was going to make. He had even typed it out earlier that day in case this happened. As the annoyed mum and her child finally leave, Dan walks up to the tired band members making sure the phone in his hand was recording every moment.

"Um, hi, wow I'm nervous. You guys are like my favorite band." Dan stutters out.

"No need to be nervous. What's your name, cutie?" Dodie asks. Dan smiles.

"Uh, Dan. I've been a fan since you posted that shitty cover and you guys are such a huge inspiration. You are the only thing helping me through Uni right now and I might start crying soon because I've only been dreaming of this for a few years now. Okay, I'll stop rambling. May I get a picture and maybe a hug, if that's all right, if it isn't it's okay too."

"Of course, man." Chris says, giving Dan a bro-hug and taking Dan's phone out of his hand. "Recording this, aye?" Dan shakily nods. "Wow, you look so scared like I'm going to beat you up. It's okay. Picture now, yeah?" Chris takes a photo of them two and then one with the whole group. PJ gives him a hug and then Dodie who whispers in Dan's ear, "Phil's a little shy, but I'm sure you know that. Also, you are plain adorable, you should know that."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you coming out here and letting me meet you."

"No problem. It's part of the job after all." PJ jokes. Dan laughs and looks over to Phil. He had a perfect amount of light shining on him, he looked like an angel. Dan goes over to Phil.

"Hey, may I have a hug please?" Phil lets out a noise of agreement and hugs Dan tightly. Dan decided he never wanted to leave this hug, because Phil held him like he was his world. Dan felt bad for all the people who never got a Phil hug. They were magical. Dan picks up on how good Phil smells, like marshmallows roasting on a fire. He also was still a bit sweaty, though Dan didn't mind. Phil's hair brushes against his neck. The hug itself was tight and warm, so very warm. Dan felt at home in the bass player's arms. He never wanted to leave.

"Look, Phil, you finally found someone who is as obnoxiously tall as you are." Dodie remarks and Dan lets himself step out of dream world. Phil's arms leave from around him. Phil laughs.

"Yeah." They were still standing unnecessary close.

"May I get a photo as well." Phil nods and Dan takes a selfie. "Thanks, Philly. Thank you so much. Continue to make jams." Dan says, starting to walk away. 

"Phil, I think that's the guy." Phil looks at Dan walking away.

"Oh, my god, you're right. Dodie, you are a genius. I'll be back." Phil says, running to try and catch up with Dan. "Hey! Wait up!" Dan looks behind him, causing him to almost trip. Dan stops walking, letting Phil catch up. He was extremely confused.

"Y-You're my gumdrop? Yeah?" Phil asks, panting because he was out of breath. The question threw Dan off guard. He let himself imagine being in a relationship with Phil and Phil calling him that.

"Are you asking if I'm the only that loudly confessed my love for you? Then yes I am your gumdrop." Phil smiles, the cutest smile that Dan had ever seen. His tongue was slightly poking out and it was so cute.

"Damn, gumdrop, you're cute." Dan blushes, a deep red. "I'm not good with words but thanks. No one's ever done that before. No one really likes me. Except you…"

"You are amazing, Phil. Your skills blow my mind and I wish you sung lead on every song, especially _Hammock._ You have such a good singing voice, no matter if it's what people normally qualify as good singing. You, you, you. They rest of the band is amazing, but they wouldn't have the same sound without you." Phil nods. "Even if you are in the darkness, you shine the brightest of all of them."

"I never wanted to be in the band. Still don't want to be. I don't like performing, but if it made people like you happy, it makes me happy too." Dan smiles.

"I'm beyond overjoyed. Continue to be happy, Phil. Do whatever makes you happy. You deserve it. I love you, remember that. There is at least one fan that notices you and loves you." Phil grabs Dan's hands before pulling him into another hug.

"You are an amazing red gumdrop."

"Why red?"

"They taste the best."

"I never want this hug to end." Dan admits.

"It has to." Dan clutches Phil's shirt. He didn't want to cry, but the person he has forever worshipped is right there in front of him.

"No, please, no. I don't want to live without you." Phil's rubs Dan's back.

"You won't have to. I'll always be right there." Phil says, breaking the hug, and pointing to Dan's phone. "Watch the videos, I'll show up every once in a while."

"No… No…Don't be a green gumdrop."

"I don't want to be. I won't forget you, Dan."

"I won't forget you ether, Phil."

"Glad it's mutual." With that Phil leaves. Once again, Dan becomes the fan and Phil the bassist.

 


	2. Two Red Gumdrops in the Midst of Purple and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested second part of The Bassist.

Dan remembers the day when he found out it was Phil's last performance and soon last video. The band was performing at the notorious O2 arena at the peak of their careers, when Phil announced he would not being continuing with the rest of the tour or continuing with the band. Dan was in the crowd of that concert and he swore his heart stopped beating. Phil stepped up to the center microphone, a frown on his face.

"Hey all…" Within the couple of years of being constantly onstage, Phil had gotten used to the crowd though he still did not like it. "Um… wow, this is hard. Um… I'm leaving the band. This is my last performance with Monochrome Rainbows. It's been a wild ride, but not one I'd like to continue on." He looks at Dodie who was standing next to him with her arm around his slumped shoulders. Dan's heart actually broke. He stepped away from the microphone as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"I LOVE YOU, PHIL!" Dan shouted amongst the commotion. He was pretty close to the stage but the number of fans overpowered him. He doubted Phil even heard him. Truth was, Phil heard it faintly through his earpiece. He hadn't forgotten the brown haired boy who gave him a reason to stay in the band as long as he did. He would come into Phil's mind every once in a while and Phil would always see his Twitter profile whenever he tweets.

Dodie brings Phil into a hug and soon PJ and Chris join it as well. The fans cheer loudly though Dan was still in a state of shock. It felt as if his world was crumpling down. He could feel the walls closing him around him and the amount of people became somewhat suffocating, though he couldn't leave. The concert wasn't over. This panic attack would have to wait.

They continue on with the concert like nothing happened. Dan was probably the only one who really cared about the announcement anyway. Dan tries to enjoy the rest of the concert. It was difficult but seeing his favorite band play at such a large venue for the first time made him proud. They deserve it. They always deserve it. And as usual, Dan watches the bassist, now even closer because Dan doesn't know what's going to happen to him. For all Dan knew, Phil could disappear from the public eye. The eye he never really enjoyed.

After the concert, Dan waits outside the stage door. He was one of hundreds of fans and he knew that they probably wouldn't come out as they used to do. It's too dangerous now. Dan was standing off to the side from the crowd, as he was tall and could see if anyone came out and he really didn't want to be squished between over-excited fans. He hears a few fans cheering and Dan looks up to see a black hooded figure running out the stage door, a case for ether a guitar or bass on his back. Dan's heart speeds up as the hood falls down and Dan can see the black fringe he has come to love. The hooded figure (Phil?) runs past Dan, bumping him in the shoulder. Dan watches the man run down the alley to lead to the carpark with the tour bus. Dan was unsure if he should run after him or not. He doesn't, he really doesn't want to be that fan.

A week or two after the concert, the one where Dan waited outside the door for about two hours with only two other people who stayed that long just to be yelled at by security to go home, Monochrome Rainbows posts a video on their channel that hasn’t been updated in about a year. The title of the video was Hammock. Dan knows that they haven't had that song on the setlist for about two years. The ninth song from that concert hadn't crossed Dan's mind in years. Dan had forgotten about it with all the new music they have released and he has gone to so many more concerts, the videos from that one concert where somewhat forgotten. Meanwhile earlier that week, Phil had asked the band to let him do this as a last video type deal with one person in mind. Dodie agrees and so does the rest of the band. They gather at Dodie's apartment in the heart of London and set up all their old video equipment that they used to use to make their videos. They had planned it out, PJ would play guitar, Chris would use a cajon, and Dodie would sing harmonies to accompany Phil. Now Dan watches the video.

They were sitting in front of a white wall with a white table with some vibrant colored, fake plants on the table. PJ starts the riff on guitar and then Chris joins in. "One day in the hammock looking over the bay. I see it. It's so bright yet so far away." Phil sings, Dodie singing backup on the last sentence. "I dream, I dream, I dream. But it's so far away." Phil hasn't looked at the camera once. "Night comes around, I'm still in my hammock. I close my eyes and let my dreams overcome me. Just me and my hammock and nothing to fear. Don't save me from my dreams and just leave me here." Phil looks physically pained but his beautiful voice flows through Dan's ears, beautiful and raw and definitely not perfect but amazing. "Don't let me leave, don't let me wake. Leave me in my hammock even if it rains. I need my dreams, so bright and great. Though now they fade. It has come morning and my hair is all gray. My hammock has fallen out of the tree and I never accomplished anything and now there is no one to ever save me." Phil looks up at the camera. "Just me and my hammock that I threw away. This is real life and nothing can stay." Dan is crying, really crying. Dodie has her head on Phil's shoulder. "Just me and my hammock, oh. The hammock and me. I lived my inside it now I have to be free." The screen turns to black before showing them again.

"Hello. I'm Phil, the bassist well ex-bassist. That song was an oldie called Hammock written by PJ. They let me sing it as a goodbye. Monochrome Rainbows has given me so much and I will continue to love and support them but me being here in this band isn't what I want. Don't ever fall out of your hammock no matter how bad the winds are. You are all special purple gumdrops but among the purple is a red. You know who you are. Well I guess this is goodbye." Dodie hugs Phil tightly and the rest of the band hugs him. The video ends there and it takes Dan a minute to register through his crying what Phil had said and realizes that he is the red gumdrop.

"You are an amazing red gumdrop." 

"Why red?"

"They taste the best." 

The next day, Dan does a something daring. You know when you do something and you just have a feeling it will change your life forever. Well this is Dan's inciting incident. The post-uni student who lives in Manchester with a stable job and a somewhat good piano skill decides to make a cover of hammock. He learned how to play it on piano ages ago and after brushing up on it could play it with ease. He sets up his phone and a camera that he acquired and set them up to record two different angles of his piano playing. He plays the song and dedicatedly sings the lyrics that mean so much to him. He then takes some shots around his flat to go along with the video because who wants to watch a poorly edited video of a bad piano playing young man, no one. He takes a few shots of his view of the city and his somewhat artistic hanging terrariums that hang around in various places and anything else that is somewhat aesthetically pleasing he can find.

He puts the footage into a movie editing software on his laptop to stitch together the clips he took, mentally cringing at the sound of his singing voice. The video starts with a black screen and shaking white letters appearing saying; Hammock. A cover by Dan Howell. And then another screen that says. Dedicated to my red gumdrop, you know who you are. Glad it's mutual. The video starts after that. He finishes the editing and saves it before posting it to YouTube and immediately tweeting it to all members of Monochrome Rainbows.

Phil clicks on the video as soon as he sees the familiar Twitter username pop up. He smiles when the video starts. Dan Howell, what a wonderful sounding name. Phil says it a couple of times, letting it roll off his tongue. Dan Howell, yeah he likes that name and Phil's heart swells when he sees the dedication because he knew it was him. He remembers their exchange and smiles.

"I LOVE YOU, PHIL LESTER!"

"I love you too, gum drop. Glad it's mutual." 

Then the cover starts and Phil lets himself get lost in Dan's sweet singing voice. It was beautiful, everything was put together nicely and the few shots of Dan himself made Phil want to find him and talk to him and meet him all over again. This was the man who loved Phil when no other fan ever noticed him. This was the man who made Phil realize he has some type of meaning. Phil wishes he could thank Dan a thousand times. He watches it and he lets a few tears fall. Is this how this song affects Dan. Phil could only wonder. He retweets Dan's tweet and likes it as well as like the video. Even sends it to the other Monochrome Rainbow members to make sure they see it, though they could care less about just another cover of their song. The video had a couple hundred views and Phil comments amongst the others.

Amazingphil: Damn gumdrop, you're cute and can play an instrument. Sing more, you have a nice voice. 

That was enough to make Dan freak out. His idol, his crush, his everything had noticed him. Retweeted, commented, liked his video. He couldn't believe it. He also couldn't believe Phil remember him and the conversation they had almost three years ago. Dan thought he would be the one not to forget, not the other way around. Truth was, Dan thought about that day not very often. Phil's Hammock cover sparked the memories. Dan felt as if he had returned to that day. He felt like he was back in University. Coursework being pushed out of his mind for one special night. The night where he meets his favorite band and hugs a campfire smelling Phil who called him gumdrop and promised to not forget. Dan goes into his closet and digs out the shirt he wore that night that he kept in a special box. He wishes it kept the scent of Phil, though it long washed away. He wants that hug again. Dan recalls how after that concert he was practically despondent to everything because he wanted another hug from his idol. It was so simple back then, when they could meet their fans without five security guards and Dan could easily get a hug. Now there are so many fans and Dan has to succumb and tells himself that there is nothing special about him. That he is another purple gumdrop. He wants to believe otherwise but it seems impossible. It's different now. No matter if Dan gets noticed or not. To Phil he might be red, but to everyone else he is purple or even green.

Nothing happens for a couple months because Dan didn't make another cover and Phil has taken a break from being regularly active on social media, there was no point in it now. There was no cause and no one that cared to monitor his every move. Monochrome Rainbows has a new bassist which caused Phil to lose his somewhat decent following. Phil has even got a job because he can't stand not being busy. Sure, he has some money saved up from his time in the band but he enjoyed working as desperate as that sounds. He works at a clothing shop and that is where the story continues.

Phil was working his Saturday afternoon shift, it was incredibly empty and Phil was looking at his phone seeing he got a mention from Dan's twitter. Danisnotonfire: @amazingphil Here's another cover for you. Phil wants to leave work and go on his way home to watch it. Phil glances at the title seeing it's a cover of a song Phil wrote called Balcony. It was a fairly new song and it had become one of Dan's favorites. It was Phil's favorite song he has ever written.

His shift seems never-ending. Normally Phil loved his shift, loved talking to the customers and helping people, but now it seems annoying. On his way home, he picks up dinner and a Starbucks latte. He makes his way up the long flight of stairs and unlocks the door to his flat. His dog running up to him in obvious excitement, almost toppling Phil down. Phil puts his keys and food down before reaching down to pet his dog, Buddy (he was a chubby yellow Labrador retriever who was about two though Phil just adopted him last month). "Hey Buddy. Are you good? You are so cute." Phil says, heading into the kitchen to fill up the dog's food bowl. "You must need to go out. I'll take you for a walk in a minute, yeah?" Phil lets the dog eat and quickly eats his own meal, bringing up the tweet from Dan and clicking on the video.

Dan sat there with his piano on his lap. His eyes stare into the camera before down at the keyboard. "Watching you from my balcony, the wind threatens to blow me away, though I stay. You're across the horizon though I see you in full color in the upmost way. You stand on top of the mountain and when I stand outside on my balcony, you wave." The song goes on with a similar theme to the last one. Phil watches intently, analyzing the curly haired boy's interpretation of his song. Buddy was sitting by Phil's feet, waiting patiently for his walk. Phil sighs, pocketing his phone and getting the proper equipment to walk his dog through busy Manchester.

It was a nice night. It wasn't too cold and thankfully the sun hadn't set fully yet, allowing Phil to take Buddy on a good walk. They walk to a nearby park, Phil humming a random tune that popped into his head moments ago. It was the tune to Hammock and he whispers the lyrics. Just loud enough for a passerby with good hearing could hear it, not that there were too many in that park. Mainly just children and a few adults and a lot of dog walkers. Phil normally talks to those people and let his dog have a little fun with the stranger's dog, though today Phil's mind was lost in the pinkish clouds. He sings the song and lets Buddy do his business before sitting down on a bench to give his legs a quick break and let Buddy rest before the dog got impatient and Phil started his twenty minute walk home.

Dan was out for a walk, well just an excuse to get his mind off checking his phone every two minutes just in case Phil Lester decides to mention his cover. Dan walks into a park and walks around seeing the many children, adults, and various dog walkers, every so often stopping to pet a dog because god does he want one but doesn't think he can completely care for it and his landlord won't allow it. "Oo, your dog is so cute. What's its name? May I pet it?" Dan says for the fifth time that night. The owner agrees and out of the corner of Dan's eye he sees a tall man with black hair walking a chubby, yellow Lab. He tells himself that many people have black hair and he shouldn't automatically think of Phil, though he does. He wants to chase after the man who is slowly exiting the park. Dan figures if he still is in the park he can make the excuse that he wants to pet the dog and acts on a whim. He says thank you to the kind old woman whose dog he was petting and increases his normal walk to a speed walk to get to the man, who in fact had a black fringe and then Dan realizes that it was Phil. For once, the world was working in his favor.

"Oo, your dog is so cute. What's its name? May I pet it?" Dan says, running up to Phil. Dan keeps his head down and crotches down to pet the dog, Phil Lester's dog.

"His name is Buddy and sure." Dan smiles up at Phil for a quick second. Dan wonders if Phil recognized him. He looks much different from a few years ago when they met, or the Hammock cover a couple months ago, and Dan was unsure if he saw his new video.

"He is so adorable." Dan says to Phil. "Hi, Buddy." Dan says to the soft dog in a high pitched voice.

"Dan? Dan Howell?" Dan's heart starts to beat erratically, letting Phil's voice ring through his ears. He liked how Phil said his name. He continues to pet the dog, not looking at Phil. "Are you not him? I'm sorry, it's just, never mind."

"No, that's me." Dan says, looking up at Phil with dilated eyes. "Phil Lester?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Damn gumdrop, you're a dog lover too. Can you be any more compatible with me?" Dan smiles, getting up and brushing himself off.

"I-I dunno. I don't know much about you." Phil is taken aback, he would think Dan would know everything about him.

"Oh. Well it's getting late, do you want to come back to my apartment with me." Phil says, his cheeks red. "Not for sex, I mean to talk. I mean we are basically strangers, but, um, I… um…"

"Yes, Phil. I would love that." They walk to Phil's. Phil letting Dan walk Buddy and he becomes slightly jealous because Buddy listens to Dan more than him.

They get to Phil's and Dan follows him up the long flight of stairs to his small flat. "Here it is, casa de Philly. It ain't much but I don't need much." Dan was surprised at the flat. Some part of him classified Phil as a celebrity still and he was expecting to see some extraordinary flat. Though all he sees is a one room apartment with a bathroom being the only room with a door. "Make yourself at home. Want any coffee, tea, alcohol?"

"Have any ribeana?"

"Of course." Dan for some reason couldn't move from the doorway. Phil bustled around in the kitchen and Dan finally let the shock of being in Phil Lester's apartment sink in. But he was determined not to fangirl around Phil, he couldn't. "C'mon Dan. I won't bite and nether will Buddy." Dan takes one step away from the doorway, just enough to close the door. He takes another step and after five minutes of pure shock and marveling he sits down on the couch. Phil places the cold cup of Ribeana in his hand.

Phil takes a sip from his rewarmed Starbucks drink now in a Monochrome Rainbow mug (#spon) and Dan a sip of Ribeana. "Is this like a dream come true for you, gumdrop?"

"Shut up."

"Speaking of, I love your covers. They are fantastic." Dan's face turns red and tries to hide it, but Phil sees. Buddy comes over and lies on the floor by Dan's feet.

"Thanks, you are fantastic." Dan says, not realizing it. Phil just laughs. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." Dan starts to laugh along. Phil had such a nice laugh, beautiful and Dan was sure it could cure anything in the world.

"No, I'm really not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Phil, stop fighting with me. You are a red gumdrop. My red gumdrop."

"Your red gumdrop?" Dan nods. "When was this established?" Phil says in a joking manner. He knew he started it. He always did.

"You know when."

"Yeah I do. But still, you haven't even taken me on a date."

"Count this as a date, Lester."

"Fine." Sips of coffee and Ribeana. "I have some gumdrops in my pantry. Do you want any?" Dan shrugs.

"You are unbelievable." Phil gets up and puts down his coffee mug before going to get some gumdrops. "Don't let Buddy drink it. He is secretly addicted to coffee, I swear. I'll leave my mug down for one minute and the next thing I know half of it is- DAN WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?" Dan looks over to see the dog lapping the drink out of the mug. Phil throws the package of gumdrops to Dan and takes the mug away from the dog, causing a small whine. "You could have just killed my dog, thanks Dan." Dan looks at the package of gumdrops while Phil sits next to him.

"Why are their only purple and green left?" Phil takes the package out of Dan's hand.

"There has to be some red left." He opens the package and digs through. "See two red gumdrops in the midst of purple and green."

"This has to be some metaphor."

"Tell me about it."

Before Phil goes to bed that night (well it was at some early point in the morning really. They had stayed up practically all night) when Dan gets another Phil hug. He smells now of candy they had consumed and the ashy fire smell still present. Dan sleeps on Phil's couch and leaves in the early morning for work.

They meet again a few weeks later and then it became quite regular for the two men to visit each other. They would normally be at Phil's apartment due to Phil's fear of leaving Buddy home for too long alone and Dan loving that dog with all his heart. Dan loved hanging out with Phil because he got to know the real Phil not the one forced onto the stage. It was three months of regularly talking, one night with the rain hitting heavy outside and Phil's vinyl of Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die by Panic! At the Disco playing around the flat. Phil's arms were around Dan, singing quiet the lyrics to Miss Jackson in his ear, a bowl of gumdrops in front of them. They stay like this for the longest time up until the last song on the album The End of all Things rings out. Dan moves to face Phil, the bowl of gumdrops being moved and Dan stares into Phil's ice blue eyes.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then do it, gumdrop."

"I'm not doing this because I'm a fan of you, well I am, but I really like you. The real you and I-" Phil places his lips on Dan's.

"Red gumdrops really do taste the best." Phil says and Dan laughs, kissing Phil again.

In that moment, they both realize how much they need each other. Dan was already reliant on Phil before they even met, but now it has heighten. Dan is Phil's source of happiness and self-worth. The end has already been shown. They are now in love. No matter what changes, they will always be in love. Dan has fallen out of his Hammock and seen that sometimes dreams can come true if you work hard to accomplish them or by true serendipity. Phil can see Dan now in full light. There is no barrier between them. Dan is no longer the fan and Phil no longer the bassist. They are just two red gumdrops in a sea of purple and green.


End file.
